To Be in the Soup
by Anna Cain
Summary: Sélène Cross,une lycéenne,se croyait normale jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule dans le monde de D.Gray-Man.Cataloguée comme étant la soeur de Marian Cross,qui profite de la situation pour lui envoyer ses factures,elle se retrouve dotée d'une Innocence lamentable
1. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ma fanfiction qui raconte les aventures de Sélène Cross. _

_**Crédits :**__ tous les personnages de DGray-Man appartiennent à __Katsura Hoshino.__ Seule Sélène Cross m'appartient._

_**Voici un résumé un peu plus développé**__ : « __Je suis Sélène Cross, une lycéenne comme les autres. Ma vie a basculé du jour au lendemain, tout ça à cause d'une rumeur étrange. Des ragots à propos d'une porte colorée, capable de vous transporter dans une autre dimension. On m'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'ouvrir, mais la tentation fut trop forte. Et me voilà plongée dans l'univers de DGray-Man. Un rêve pensez-vous ? Ben voyons ! Cataloguée d'entrée comme étant la sœur de Marian Cross (ce qui est n'importe quoi !), en raison de mon nom et de ma tignasse rousse, cela arrange bien ce dernier qui en profite pour m'envoyer ses factures. Mes tentatives d'approche avec Allen se soldent par des échecs cuisants (il ne comprend vraiment rien !). Pour rajouter à tout ça, je me retrouve dotée d'une Innocence complètement pourrie ! Et encore ! Je serais bien contente si mes mésaventures ne s'arrêtaient qu'à ça… »_

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira.

**POV : Sélène Cross**

Dix-huit heures. Je traîne des pieds dans la rue, après une éprouvante journée au lycée. Deux heures de maths suivie de deux heures de philosophie le matin, et une après-midi de sport ! Non mais on se demande vraiment si ceux de l'administration ne picolent pas quand ils élaborent les emplois du temps !

Je soupire un grand coup, passant nerveusement une main dans ma tignasse rousse retombant jusqu'à ma taille. Devançant une vitrine, j'accroche du regard mon reflet, qui me renvoi une image pas forcément reluisante. J'ai l'air complètement crevé ! Des cernes se forment sous mes yeux noisette et ma peau semble encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Mes 1m63 semblent se tasser sous mes épaules voûtées par la fatigue. Disons qu'en ce moment je ne dors pas très bien. Avec les examens, les problèmes en tout genre que peut rencontrer une jeune fille de 17 ans, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

Et ben ! C'est pas avec ça que je vais trouver le Prince Charmant ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller le chercher ? Il ne pourrait pas se bouger un peu, cet espèce de fainéant ? J'attend, moi ! Un jour, mon Prince viendra… ouais, ou pas.

Mes pieds s'arrêtent aussitôt devant la vitrine d'une boutique de bandes dessinées et mangas. J'aperçois la couverture d'un des tomes de DGray Man. Allen est vraiment trop beau ! J'en suis sûre, c'est l'homme de ma vie ! Sauf qu'il y a un petit, minuscule, microscopique problème à notre grande histoire : Allen n'existe pas.

Je coupe donc court à mes élans « fleurs bleues », et poursuit mon chemin. En fait, il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe. Ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, mais cela titille chaque jour un peu plus ma curiosité. Depuis quelques temps, j'entends parler, dans les couloirs du lycée, d'une porte colorée qui apparaîtrait à divers endroits, le soir à minuit pile. Une porte capable de vous transporter dans un autre monde. C'est certainement n'importe quoi, mais cela m'intrigue malgré moi. D'habitude, je ne prête pas attention à ce genre de ragots, cependant, cette fois-ci je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je me demande quel illuminé a lancé ces rumeurs ! Il faut vraiment avoir que ça à foutre pour inventer des histoires pareilles ! (dixit la fille qui s'y intéresse malgré elle).

Une fois chez moi, et une fois les corvées finies, je peux enfin souffler. Je vis seule dans un petit studio. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup pour le boulot, et comme je n'avais pas envie de changer tout le temps de lycée, d'un commun accord, le droit d'émancipation m'a été accordé.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, un pot de crème glacée dans les mains (c'est pas bon pour la ligne, je sais). Le jour décline. Je repense encore à ces murmures entendus dans les couloirs. Une fois, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec des camarades. On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas ouvrir la porte, que cela pouvait être très dangereux. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi, puisque cela n'existe pas ! (ah oui ? Vraiment ?)

Et puis, franchement, une porte qui apparait comme ça, au beau milieu de nulle part… C'est impossible ! Comment elle ferait pour tenir toute seule, en plus ? Ca me sidère, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Et pourtant. .. ça fait un peu rêver quand même. Etre transportée ailleurs, dans un monde d'aventures, loin du train-train quotidien. On en rêve tous, non ?

C'est avec mélancolie que je tire les rideaux, avant de me mettre en pyjama. Aujourd'hui, je me couche tôt ! Je ne peux pas rester avec des cernes sous les yeux et des épaules voutées, quand même !

Une fois prête, je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre. C'est la pleine lune, une phase que j'ai toujours aimé. La nuit est tellement belle, même si elle peut parfois être terrifiante. Alors que je commence à me décoller de cette vision et par la même occasion de mes pensées « poétiques » (c'est de l'humour, bien sûr), j'aperçois quelque chose, surgissant dans l'obscurité. Une forme noire se rapprochant de plus en plus. Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer, tandis que l'ombre se dessine de plus en plus distinctement.

Serait-ce… Et non, il s'agit d'un gros chien poursuivant je ne sais quoi en aboyant.

Je jette un œil à mon réveil. Vingt et une heures. Allez hop ! J'en ai assez de ces histoires ridicules ! Dodo !

_Je me trouve dans un couloir colorée, dont les murs décorés de tableaux multicolores s'étrécissent au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je me sens étouffée par cette ambiance gênante. Je ne suis pas à mon aise dans ce décor farfelu. Des bougies flottent un peu partout, ce qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose._

_Alors que j'arrive au bout du couloir, passant à peine entre les deux murs resserrés, je débouche dans une grande salle bondée de monde, scintillant de mille feux avec ses colonnes aux moulures en or et son sol constitué de miroirs. Même le plafond, à lui seul, vaut une fortune qu'on ne pourrait acquérir avec le salaire de toute une vie. Deux personnes costumées me font face, et je mets un certain temps à les identifier._

__ Papa ? Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez déguisés en égyptiens ?_

_Ma mère me sourit, rajustant son diadème de Cléopâtre. _

__ Mais voyons, ma chérie, nous sommes apprêtés pour le bal masqué. D'ailleurs, où es ton costume ?_

__ Hein ? Le b… bal masqué ? Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez passé l'âge de ce genre d'idioties ? Ca suffit maintenant, on rentre !_

__ Hors de question ! Rétorque mon père. La fête ne fait que commencer ! Nous resterons jusqu'à l'aube. Après tout, c'est une invitation du Comte._

__ Du « Comte » ? Quel Comte ? _

_Soudain, la pièce se met à tanguer. Le sol fait de miroirs pivote lentement jusqu'à se positionner verticalement, prenant la place des murs qui s'effondrent dans le néant. Les invités tombent les uns après les autres, tandis que je lutte pour garder mon équilibre. Mais, je commence également à glisser le long des miroirs, qui ne reflètent même pas mon image. _

_Je finis par me retrouver seule, sur un sol aussi noir que l'ébène, dans une pièce semblant infinie. Le plafond est éclairé d'une multitude de bougies colorées, qui me rappellent une fois de plus quelque chose. J'ai le plus grand mal à me souvenir de quoi d'ailleurs. _

_Soudain, une ombre apparaît. Deux grands yeux couleur or s'ouvrent devant moi et j'entends murmurer d'une voix froide : « Qui es-tu, toi ? »._

Je me réveille en criant. Le souffle haletant, je porte une main froide à mon front brûlant, trempé de sueur. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et je tente de me calmer, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Un cauchemar. Un simple mauvais rêve, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ce que je peux être poule mouillée, parfois !

J'ouvre la fenêtre afin de prendre l'air. Un vent frais vient chatouiller mon visage et je soupire de bien-être. Mes mèches rousses sont collées à mon visage et j'ai sûrement l'air aussi réveillée qu'un panda dans sa jungle. Mes yeux sont tout collés et j'ai une haleine de poney. Tu parles d'un réveil.

Je me lève pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Traînant des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, j'avance avec la grâce d'un zombi. Une fois désaltérée, je reviens vers mon canapé-lit. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil et hausse un sourcil. Vingt-trois heures cinquante neuf. Dans une minute, il sera minuit. Je frissonne à cette pensée.

Hé hé, ça vaut le coup de jeter un coup d'œil. Je lâche un léger rire, qui sonne amèrement à mes oreilles. Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. J'essaye de faire ma maligne, histoire de me rassurer, mais tout me parait tellement faux…

L'image des yeux dorés dans la pièce de mon rêve me revient. En fait, cette vision ne me quitte pas. A chaque fois, que j'y pense, j'éprouve un sentiment de malaise. Et puis, ce « qui es-tu, toi ? ». Cette voix froide… Elle résonne encore dans ma tête.

Alors que je passe à nouveau la tête à la fenêtre, un mouvement, là dehors, attire mon attention. C'est une sensation quasi-imperceptible, mais je suis sûre d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger. Je respire un grand coup et me rend soudainement compte que l'air est glacé. Mes poils se hérissent le long des mes bras. C'est moi ou la température vient de chuter d'une bonne dizaine de degrés, comme ça, d'un coup ? C'est impossible…

Je lève les yeux pour scruter la rue et retient aussitôt mon souffle. Quelque chose est en train d'apparaître ! Une ombre ! Je jette un œil au réveil, tous mes gestes me paraissant ralentis. Minuit pile !

Alors que je regarde à nouveau dehors, je ne vois plus rien. Plus aucun mouvement. Abasourdie, je me penche sur ma fenêtre et manque de tomber dans le vide. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Là, juste devant la porte du petit immeuble où j'habite, se trouve une porte biscornue aux couleurs criardes. Juste une porte. Rien d'autre…

Persuadée qu'il s'agit là d'une farce de mauvais goût, je m'élance vers l'entrée de mon studio et dévale les marches quatre à quatre. J'arrive en bas de l'immeuble, tombant nez-à-nez avec l'étrange porte, dont la grosse poignée ouvragée se trouve à ma hauteur. Je reste pétrifiée un moment. Que faire ? J'ouvre ? Je n'ouvre pas ? Je me rappelle les recommandations de mes camarades de classe, mais… C'est l'occasion rêvée de démasquer l'imposteur. Heu… si imposteur il y a. Parce que si c'est vrai… je suis vraiment dans la merde !

Alors que j'en suis là de ces « passionnantes » réflexions, la porte disparait petit à petit. Un sentiment de panique commence à me gagner. Il ne faut pas laisser passer cette occasion ! Je dois le faire !

J'ouvre la poignée, au moment où celle-ci s'évapore. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement suspect. Je n'ai même pas le temps de regarder à l'intérieur que je me sens aspirée, vidée de toute énergie. Je n'arrive même pas à lutter tant ce courant impressionnant m'attire vers l'intérieur. Un flash lumineux m'aveugle et je me sens tomber dans le vide.

La première chose qui me parvient, c'est un chant d'oiseau. Je tente de me relever, le dos en miettes, avec l'impression que j'ai sommeillé pendant soixante ans. Je pose un pied sur… sur quoi d'abord ? CRAC ! BOUM ! Aïe ! Je me retrouve étalée par terre, le décor autour tanguant devant mes yeux. J'ai mal à la tête !

J'aperçois quelque chose, un peu plus haut. C'est vert, très très vert, avec des branches. Un arbre !

J'étais perchée sur un putain d'arbre ! Mais où je suis, bon sang ?

Je me relève à nouveau, espérant ne pas casser une nouvelle branche. C'est bon, je suis bien sur le sol. Visiblement, je me trouve à la lisière d'une forêt. Il fait jour, je dirais même que c'est le matin. J'aperçois au loin des toits avec des cheminées. Une ville ! Bon peut-être pas non plus… Un village, on va dire. C'est déjà ça. Au moins, je ne me trouve pas paumée au milieu du nulle part. Je scrute les alentours. Bon ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis complètement paumée.

Je repense à ce qu'il vient de m'arriver et là, ça fait tilt. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment dans la mouise !

Je suis passée au travers d'une porte louche, et je pèse mes mots, puis j'ai atterri ici ! Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis débile ou quoi ? Comment ça pourrait être une blague ? Il faut vraiment être fort pour réussir un tour comme celui là !

Alors que je me trouvais relativement calme jusqu'à présent, le contrecoup de la surprise laisse peu à peu place à un irrépressible sentiment de panique. L'envie de pleurer commence à me gagner, mais je préfère la garder pour quand ce sera pire. Car je crois sans me tromper que je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines…

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Il fait vraiment froid ici. Ou bien il s'agit simplement de la peur qui commence à s'insinuer de plus en plus dans tout mon corps. Je suis peut-être folle après tout. Je me demande ce qui est le pire : que tout ça soit le fruit de mon imagination ou bien la réalité ?

Je soupire, désespérée. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni comment faire pour rentrer chez moi ! Je me foutrais des baffes pour avoir ouvert cette foutue porte ! J'ai de ces idées !

C'est alors que j'aperçois une silhouette, plantée là, non loin de moi. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là. Quelqu'un ! Enfin ! Il s'agit d'un homme d'âge mûr, assez élégant. Il va sûrement pouvoir me renseigner sur l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve… ou bien m'indiquer l'asile le plus proche.

Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas un peu plus assuré. Après tout, il y a des gens qui vivent ici. Je n'ai pas atterri dans des lieux abandonnés par la civilisation. Il faut rester optimiste, même quand on perd les pédales…

_ Excusez-moi, Mon…

Je m'arrête une minute et le dévisage, interloquée. Ses vêtements… Personne ne s'habille plus comme ça de nos jours. Bah ! Il doit s'agir d'un type original, sans doute.

_ Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, mais pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

L'homme me lance un regard bizarre. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Voyant qu'il ne me répond pas, je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions.

_ Vous pouvez me renseigner ou pas ?

Il commence à ricaner, ce qui ne me rassure pas vraiment.

Au moment où je crains qu'il ne se transforme en quelque chose, le type se convulse, poussant des cris inhumains.

Je le regarde, interloquée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je me frappe soudain la main sur le front. Un médecin ! Je glisse ma main dans la poche de… Et zut ! Je suis en pyjama ! Et je n'ai pas mon portable sur moi. Je résiste à l'envie de fondre en larmes devant cet état de fait (c'est fou comme ils nous ont rendu accro aux nouvelles technologies, ces cons !). Je dois me ressaisir au plus vite. Cet homme est au plus mal et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience, en plus d'être complètement perdue et démunie (ce qui me donne à nouveau envie de pleurer… et oui, que voulez-vous ?).

_ Calmez-vous, Monsieur ! Je vais allez chercher un médecin, au village ! Je…

Je me rappelle le regard bizarre que l'homme a fait en me voyant. Et il a ricané. J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de mon pyjama qu'il est dans cet état. Je reconnais qu'il n'est pas terrible, mais quand même, de là à se tordre par terre.

Soudain, dans un cri déchirant, une forme sombre s'extrait du corps, se métamorphosant complètement. Je me mets à hurler, reculant aussitôt comme je peux. Le pire, c'est que tout ça me rappelle encore quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

La masse sombre prend forme peu à peu, et c'est avec stupéfaction que je vois se dessiner la silhouette austère d'un… Akuma ! Un Akuma comme dans DGray Man ! Avec ses canons, ses cornes et touts les petits picots ! Il n'a pas commencé à évoluer, se contentant d'être l'un des vulgaires jouets du Comte Millénaire, mais… tout ça est impossible ! Les Akumas n'existent pas !

Pour toute réponse, l'Akuma commence à me tirer dessus. Je me jette à terre et rampe vers des fourrés. Comme si les feuilles pouvaient me protéger telle des armures. C'est fou cette idée débile qu'on a de toujours croire que rien ne peux nous arriver tant qu'on est caché derrière quelque chose.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à la situation invraisemblable dans laquelle je me trouve que l'autre fou furieux me bombarde de ses rayons. Je me relève et me met à courir, poursuivie par l'Akuma. Mon cœur cogne bien trop fort dans ma poitrine, comme s'il allait s'en extraire à tout moment.

Alors que j'accélère pour le semer, sans vraiment y croire, je heurte quelque chose de dur qui me projette sur le sol. Je n'ai même pas le temps de regarder de quoi il s'agit qu'une forme flou passe devant moi avec la rapidité de l'éclair.

_ Innocence ! Activation !

Hein ? Kézako ? Je suis du regard la forme qui vient d'apparaître et écarquille les yeux. Un bras immense, muni de grosses griffes couleur argent, se tend vers l'Akuma l'atteignant de plein fouet. L'arme maléfique explose sous l'impact, dans un vacarme assourdissant qui manque de me décoller les tympans. Son adversaire retombe souplement sur le sol. De là où je suis, je ne peux que distinguer ses cheveux blancs comme la neige et cette main griffue sur laquelle brille une croix verte. Je manque de tomber dans les pommes devant cette vision irréelle. Ce n'est pas possible ! Je deviens complètement folle !

_ A… A… A (et non, ce n'est pas « à la queue le le ») Allen ?

L'exorciste, s'il s'agit bien de lui, se retourne vers moi avec un haussement de sourcils. Mon cœur loupe un battement. C'est lui ! C'est bien Allen ! Cette pousse de soja existe vraiment !

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir un moment, je reviens plus tard.

_ Hé ! D'où tu sors, toi ? Demande une voix froide et dénuée de compassion.

Je sens une aura hostile planer aux alentours. Je me retourne et constate, non sans une exclamation de stupeur, que ce que je viens de heurter il y a quelques secondes n'est autre que… Kanda !

_ Aaah !

Je reste bouche-bée un moment, toute trace d'intelligence ayant déserté mon visage. L'autre me toise d'un air glacial et hermétique. J'ai l'impression qu'il observe un misérable ver de terre.

_ Kanda, arrête ! Lance Allen sur un ton de reproche. Tu lui fais peur.

Bon, cette fois c'est sûr : je dois vraiment avoir un grain ! Allen et Kanda ne peuvent pas être devant moi et encore moins bouger ou me parler. Je réalise soudain que j'ai failli me faire réduire en miettes par un Akuma. Si ça c'est possible, je ne vois pas d'objections au fait qu'Allen-chou et Kanda-kun existent… Non mais est-ce que je m'entends, moi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comme si tout ça paraissait normal et censé!

Tentant de me remettre de toutes ces « surprises », je me redresse avec toute la grâce que je peux avoir dans un pyjama à fleurs bleu marine. Kanda lance un de ses dédaigneux « tch ! » dont il a le secret, tandis qu'Allen s'approche, les sourcils levés.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs, d'une voix amicale.

Je perds soudain la moitié de mes capacités mentales.

Allen Walker est devant moi, il m'a sauvé la vie, se soucie de ma santé et… et je suis en pyjama devant lui ! Malédiction !

_ Euh… oui. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

Allen agite les mains devant moi, avec un grand sourire qui manque de me faire saigner du nez.

_ Y a pas de quoi. C'est nor…

_ C'était notre mission, c'est tout, le coupe Kanda sur un ton acide.

_ Kanda ! Le réprimande Allen, les sourcils froncés.

_ La ferme, Moyashi ! On a du pain sur la planche !

_ Je sais, soupire Allen, mais… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se tourne vers moi, le visage soudain sérieux.

_ Comment connais-tu mon nom ? On s'est déjà rencontré ?

Gloups ! Quelle gourde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de gueuler son nom comme ça ? Maintenant, je vais avoir l'air super louche !

Je ne peux quand même pas lui avouer la vérité. Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il n'est pas censé exister (mais il n'est pas censé exister, voyons !). Ils ne me croiront jamais de toute façon !

_ Je… J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi.

Ben voyons ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu !

Les yeux d'Allen s'arrondissent.

_ Vraiment ? Je me demande bien par qui.

Moi aussi je me le demande…

_ Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! S'impatiente Kanda. Qui es-tu ?

Il avise mon pyjama avec un œil suspicieux (en même temps, il y a de quoi). Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment apprécier ce qu'il voit…

_ Et d'où tu viens ? Rajoute t-il en détachant chaque mot.

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule. C'est bête comme réaction, car après tout, cette situation me terrorise et le premier truc que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment rentrer chez moi !

Et puis, Kanda ne me rassure pas vraiment. Pour être franche, il me terrorise depuis tout à l'heure. Autant dans le manga, ça passait très bien, autant là… Ses yeux n'ont vraiment rien de sympathique. Et puis, on se dit toujours que le personnage du manga a une faille, qu'il n'est pas bien méchant. L'avoir réellement en face ne me conforte pas vraiment dans cette hypothèse.

_ Je m'appelle Sélène Cross.

Les yeux d'Allen s'arrondissent et sa bouche se tord dans un rictus franchement pas terrible. Ne me dites pas qu'il va se changer en quelque chose, lui aussi j'ai eu ma dose de transformations pour la journée ! Je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à retrouver le sommeil après ça !

_ Cross ? Répète Kanda avec un air soupçonneux.

C'est alors que je me rends compte de mon erreur. Grosse et grave erreur qui risque de déboucher sur une avalanche d'ennuis. Outre le fait que je porte le nom de famille d'un personnage de DGray Man, nom qui est quand même courant, il faut noter que ma tignasse rousse peut également faire penser à un certain Maréchal. Mais nos points communs s'arrêtent là. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais la tête que tire Allen me dit que cela va poser problème.

L'exorciste est désormais tout pâle. Il fixe d'un regard vide mes cheveux, puis recule de deux pas, pointant son doigt vers moi.

_ Cr…Cr… Cross ?

Au moment où je me demande s'il va arriver à s'en remettre et si je ne devrais pas lui dire tout de suite que je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, Allen s'évanouit.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'exclame Kanda en se plaquant la main sur le front. Pourquoi Komui me refile toujours ce Moyashi dans mes missions ? Quel boulet !

Sacrilège ! Il est en train de casser du sucre sur le dos de mon Allen ! Bon ok, c'est pas _mon_ Allen, mais je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je me tourne vers le kendoka, les sourcils froncés, les mains sur les hanches. Inutile de préciser que je ne l'impressionne pas du tout. L'idée que j'essaye de lui faire peur ne doit même pas lui traverser l'esprit.

_ Ce n'est pas un boulet ! Il m'a sauvé la vie, _lui _!

Kanda me gratifie d'un regard assassin auquel je n'avais pas encore eu droit jusque là. Je réprime un frisson et tente de ne pas me tasser sous cette expression glaciale.

_ Tu sous-entends que j'aurais dû te sauver ? Lance t-il avec froideur. Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi stupide ?

Je sens mes joues virer au rouge, à la fois de colère et de honte. En même temps, à quoi je m'attendais ? Il est fidèle à lui-même.

Vexée comme un pou, dans un moment de folie et d'égarement, j'oublie soudain toutes mes craintes et décide de ne pas me laisser faire.

_ Bakanda !

Les yeux de Kanda s'arrondissent et, très vite, une grosse veine apparaît sur son front.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lance t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Ce que j'ai dit ! Retourne fumer tes lotus !

A ce moment, je suis comme dans un état de transe. Je ne me rends même pas compte de ce que je dis ou fait. Ce doit être le contrecoup des multiples surprises accumulées jusque là. Mais cet état « mystique » qui transcende mes craintes s'estompe très vite. En effet, Kanda vient de dégainer Mugen sous mes yeux, ce qui conduit inéluctablement à un tassement de ma pauvre personne.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Je viens de le dire. Je suis Sélène…euh, tu peux ranger ça, s'il-te-plait ? Tu risque de blesser quelqu'un, moi en l'occurrence.

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, Kanda jaillit du sol, katana en main, m'arrachant un sursaut effrayé. Quelle impulsivité ! Je ferme les yeux, me repliant sur moi-même, tout en me disant que c'est trop bête de mourir comme ça. Je reste figée dans cette position pathétique un moment, lorsqu'une explosion retentit.

Je me retourne vivement et constate que le kendoka vient de mettre en pièces un Akuma. Je ne l'avais même pas vu venir, celui-là !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'énerve Kanda. Ne reste pas plantée là !

Je me sens débile tout à coup, mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je regarde à droite à gauche avec une expression complètement paumée, sans être capable de prendre la moindre décision.

Kanda me gueule à nouveau dessus et je sens la moutarde me monter au nez.

_ Mais arrête de crier, espèce de malade! J'ai pas de katana, moi !

_ Dégage de là, idiote ! Derrière toi !

Un bruit agaçant vient titiller mes oreilles. Je tourne la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec un autre Akuma.

_ Aaaah ! Kandaaaa !

J'entends l'autre râler derrière.

Alors que l'Akuma se prépare à m'exploser la tête avec son rayon, je trébuche dans un « aaaaah ! » très « distingué ».

Soudain, je sens quelque chose me traverser le corps, comme de petits picotements dans mes bras et mes épaules, même jusque dans mes doigts. Je baisse la tête et mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites. Des petits points lumineux jaillissent de mon corps, se dirigeant vers l'Akuma. Je reste interdite un moment. Je remarque alors que les petites lumières sont en fait des sortes de lucioles.

Elles se massent soudain devant l'Akuma, formant une boule de lumière. L'Akuma recule, poussant un grognement. Il tente de se cacher de la lueur vive. J'ouvre la bouche, complètement sidérée, tandis que Kanda s'élance pour détruire la créature. Son katana siffle dans l'air et s'abat sur la forme disgracieuse de l'Akuma.

Au moment où mes jambes flageolent, refusant de me porter davantage, les lucioles s'envolent jusqu'à moi et me traversent de nouveau dans un flash aveuglant. Puis, rien… Elles ont disparues !

Kanda se tourne vers moi.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Demande t-il.

Je le regarde, terrifiée.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…


	2. Veni, vidi maintenant je veux rentrer

_Bonjour à tous! Excusez-moi pour le (gros) retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Bien entendu, je suis obligée de vous mettre la phrase mythique des auteurs de fanfiction: n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions ^^. _

_Les personnages appartiennent toujours à **Katsura Hoshino**. Seule Sélène Cross est à moi (pour son plus grand malheur). _

_Merci **Kikki** et **Lurichirio-chan** pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>POV: Sélène<em>**

_Kanda se tourne vers moi._

__ C'était quoi ça ? Demande t-il._

_Je le regarde, terrifiée._

__ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée._

Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Trop d'émotions fortes s'insinuent en moi et j'ai bien du mal à faire le tri dans mon cerveau.

Le japonais allait me poser une autre question, lorsqu'une voix nous arrête :

_ Où suis-je ?

Allen s'est réveillé et il semble complètement à l'ouest. Kanda lâche un nouveau « tch ! ».

_ Toujours là après la bataille, Moyashi !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Bakanda !

Allen reprend peu à peu ses esprits et me regarde, interdit.

_ Désolé, lance t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je lui lance un franc sourire, prête à ne pas laisser passer cette occasion.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, Allen. Mais tu sais, je n'ai rien à voir avec Cr…

_ Cette fille possède une Innocence, me coupe Kanda.

Agacée d'avoir été coupée en pleine phrase, je ne laisse pourtant rien transparaître. C'est alors que les paroles du japonais atteignent mon cerveau de plein fouet.

_ QUOI ?

Kanda me jette un œil dépourvu de sympathie, avant de lancer sur le ton du type qui se prend pour une lumière :

_ Cette chose qui est sorti de ton corps… il doit s'agir d'une Innocence.

J'ouvre la bouche, complètement sidérée.

_ On aurait donc un nouveau membre, renchérit Allen, tout guilleret (il est toujours content pour un rien !).

_ Hé attendez une minute ! Je ne viens pas d'ici, moi ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi ! Je ne suis pas du tout compatible avec une Innocence, et d'ailleurs, ce truc ne peut pas être une Innocence et…

Je m'interrompe subitement dans mon monologue hystérique, prise d'un malaise soudain. Ma tête se met à tourner et les silhouettes d'Allen et Kanda deviennent floues. Je ne vois plus que du blanc et du noir. Mes muscles me lâchent soudainement, tandis que mon corps vacille prêt à plonger dans le vide, ma conscience basculant dans le néant.

* * *

><p>Je me relève avec la sensation que ma tête pèse autant que la moitié du poids de Skin Bolic.<p>

Je me retourne dans mon lit, ayant la flemme de me lever. Je n'irai pas au lycée aujourd'hui. Je me sens un peu barbouillée.

Bizarrement, le sentiment que je ne me trouve pas dans mon lit s'installe peu à peu en moi. J'ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième, et me redresse aussitôt. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ! Quatre lits se trouvent dans la pièce, dont les murs de couleur beige sont faiblement éclairés par de petites lampes.

_ Vous êtes réveillée ! Constate une voix féminine grave et autoritaire.

Je me tourne vers la femme qui vient d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. D'allure austère, ses cheveux sont ramenés en un chignon strict et sévère. Je reconnais sans peine l'infirmière en chef du manga. Cette fois c'est sûr, je vire vraiment zinzin…

_ Ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore faible. Il vous faudra du repos, même si je doute que Komui vous laisse tranquille…

Komui ? Si je comprends bien, je me trouve à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Mes doigts se mettent à s'agiter nerveusement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette situation improbable est réelle. Pourquoi je me retrouve dans un manga ? Pourquoi celui-là ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout court, en fait.

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

_ Trois jours, répond L'infirmière en chef. Il semblerait que votre organisme ait été très affecté, un peu comme si vous aviez subi un décalage horaire vraiment conséquent.

Trois jours ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me remettre de mes émotions que la porte s'ouvre à la volée dans des éclats de voix. Je reconnais celle d'Allen.

_ Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Komui-san m'a dit que je serais privé de nourriture si je ne la ramenais pas !

_ Les ordres sont formels, Monsieur Walker ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer !

_ Que se passe t-il ? S'exclame l'infirmière en chef.

La tête d'Allen apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une infirmière le suit, le regard désolé.

L'infirmière en chef se plante devant l'exorciste.

_ Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Walker ? Cette demoiselle a besoin de repos !

Allen se passe la main derrière la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux blancs. Il semble un peu gêné de débouler comme ça, et l'infirmière en chef ne le rassure pas vraiment.

_ Komui-san demande à voir Mademoiselle Cross. Il… Il veut examiner son Innocence…

_ Non !

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il m'examine ! Je sais très bien comment ça se passe avec lui !

_ Euh… Comment… Comment peux-tu savoir ? Demande Allen, déboussolé.

Et zut ! Je me suis encore grillée ! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire des bourdes, avant qu'on ne m'envoi Luberier. Je rougis devant ma propre bêtise.

_ Et bien… Je… Je…

L'infirmière soupire un grand coup.

_ Très bien, concède t-elle. Je vous accorde cette entrevue, mais dîtes à Komui de ne pas la brusquer.

Allen se tourne alors vers moi.

_ Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Un peu oui que je veux le suivre… Mais pas pour aller voir Komui !

Au moment où je commence à me lever, de mauvaise grâce, une autre personne entre dans la pièce. Je me fige aussitôt. Oh non ! Pas elle ! Lenalee fait son entrée, un sourire amical aux lèvres.

_ Salut ! Lance t-elle.

_ Oh… Lenalee ! S'exclame Allen.

Le sang me monte soudain à la tête. Tout commençait bien entre Allen et moi et il faut que cette greluche se ramène pour tout briser !

Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! Dès que je la vois, elle m'énerve et le fait qu'elle soit là en vrai n'y change rien ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Dès qu'elle a commencé à enchaîner crises de larmes sur crises de larmes, je n'en pouvais plus. Ok ok, ce n'est peut-être pas uniquement pour ça, mais plutôt parce qu'il est possible qu'elle ait des vues sur _mon _Allen ! (oui oui d'accord, c'est pas _mon_ Allen). Et peut-être aussi parce qu'Allen-chou aurait « potentiellement » des vues sur elle…

Non mais regardez moi ça ! Ca y'est, elle est arrivée et il ne me calcule même plus ! Je manque de bouffer la couette du lit tellement ça me fout en rogne.

Lenalee m'offre un sourire radieux. Courage, Sélène ! Si tu te comporte mal avec elle, Allen va te réduire en bouillie ! De toute façon, j'ai du mal à me montrer désagréable avec les gens gentils. Je lui offre donc à mon tour un sourire, beaucoup plus crispé que le sien. On dirait une mauvaise pub pour du dentifrice.

_ Je suis Lenalee Lee, la sœur de l'intendant. Tu es Sélène Cross ? Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Elle me tend la main avec enthousiasme. Que voulez-vous que je fasse face à ça ?

Contrainte, je lui serre la main rapidement avec un petit sourire microscopique.

_ Enchantée.

Elle me tend un paquet.

_ Tiens ! Je t'ai amené des vêtements. J'ai supposé que tu voudrais peut-être te changer. Les tiens n'ont pas résistés à l'attaque des Akumas. Tu as dû les déchirer dans le combat.

Je soulève la couette et constate que le tissu est criblé de petits trous. Je me souviens alors m'être jeté à terre, avoir rampé, m'être écorché un nombre incalculable de fois…

_ D'ailleurs, reprend Lenalee, toujours fixée sur mes fringues, je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt…originaux.

C'est un pyjama, abruti ! Bon, j'accepte quand même ses vêtements, histoire d'éviter de m'afficher encore devant Allen et toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois changée, je rejoins Allen et Lenalee, vêtue des affaires que m'a prêté la sœur de Komui. Un ensemble chinois rose pâle (no comment). Je me sens légèrement cruche, habillée comme ça, mais bon… C'était ça ou le pyjama bleu à fleurs.

J'emboîte donc le pas aux deux exorcistes, dépitée en voyant que Lenalee est toujours là.

_ Je suis contente de ne plus être la seule à avoir un frère célèbre, dit-elle avec un franc sourire, qui me crispe de nouveau.

Je mets un certain temps à me rendre compte qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

_ Comment ça ?

Lenalee écarquille les yeux, tandis qu'Allen semble fuir mon regard, levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu es bien la sœur du Maréchal Cross ?

Je manque de m'étouffer face aux propos de la cruch… heu je veux dire de Lenalee !

_ Mais absolument p…

_ Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés au bureau de Nii-san ! Je te ferai visiter plus tard, d'accord ?

Mais elle n'aurait pas pu me laisser finir ma phrase, bon sang ?

Les portes s'ouvrent et nous pénétrons dans une pièce, le sol jonché de liasses de papier. Le bureau de Komui quoi. C'est vraiment le bazar ! Je ne suis pas spécialement maniaque, mais là je dois bien avouer que ça me brûle les yeux.

Nous avançons un peu plus dans le bureau, nos pas résonnant dans un froissement assez désagréable. Je m'aperçois avec un air blasé que les feuilles de papier se collent sous mes chaussures, encore boueuses. Essayez de ne pas avoir l'air ridicule avec ça. C'est pourquoi, je décide de me stopper net, restant à ma place. Décidément, rien ne me sera épargné !

J'aperçois soudain Komui, penché derrière son bureau, rassemblant quelques feuilles éparpillées. Reever, Johnny et un scientifique dont je ne connais pas le nom apparaissent soudain, les bras remplies de feuilles et de dossiers. Je les regarde, désabusée. Je vais devoir m'habituer au fait de rencontrer les personnages du manga, mais rien à faire, je manque toujours de faire une syncope lorsque j'en croise un !

Komui se relève d'un coup, portant lui aussi une montagne de dossiers.

_ LENALEE ! S'exclame t-il en apercevant sa sœur.

Je croise le regard blasé de Lenalee. Une petite veine apparaît sur son front et je me demande si Komui va se prendre un coup de classeur.

Je tourne la tête vers Allen qui contemple ses pieds comme s'il s'agissait du sujet le plus passionnant au monde. Visiblement, il n'a pas trop envie de me parler. J'en prends un coup sur mon moral, déjà pas bien haut, il faut le préciser. Moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas trop de problème avec l'exorciste maudit… J'ai dû échanger plus de paroles avec Kanda, c'est pour dire…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je frissonne. Kanda en vrai, c'est bien trop impressionnant. Je suis peut-être facilement impressionnable, c'est vrai, mais quand même ! J'espère ne pas le recroiser de si tôt.

Je reviens donc aux scientifiques, qui visiblement venaient apporter des documents au grand intendant.

Justement, Komui, soudain piqué par je ne sais quoi, se fige devant nous, laissant tomber tous les dossiers qu'il tenait entre les mains, les feuilles s'éparpillant sur le sol déjà bien recouvert, sous le regard désabusé de Reever et les autres (qui ont bien compris qu'ils vont devoir tout ramasser).

Le Grand Intendant me fixe d'un regard dépourvu de toute intelligence (un peu comme moi quand je regarde Allen). Le voir ainsi commence légèrement à me faire flipper, surtout qu'il vient de se figer dans une posture assez ridicule : ses bras sont tendus comme s'il portait encore les dossiers tombés par terre.

Je me tourne vers Lenalee, qui semble elle aussi interloquée par la réaction de son frère.

_ Euh… il est toujours comme ça ?

_ En principe non, répond la jeune fille. Nii-san ?

_ Grand Intendant ? Insiste Reever, lui aussi déboussolé.

Ce dernier nous jette un regard perplexe puis hausse les épaules. L'autre est toujours scotché devant nous, les bras tendus dans le vide, le regard rivé sur moi. Si j'ai un bouton sur le nez, il faut le dire ! Je ne vais pas me vexer. En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment prendre cette attitude. C'est vrai quoi ! Je n'ai quand même pas une tête de criminelle !

_ NII-SAN !

Komui sursaute et sort enfin de sa torpeur. Peut-être me détaillait-il pour savoir si j'étais une nouvelle exorciste ? Mais, héhéhé (rire nerveux), je ne suis _pas_ une exorciste… Kanda a sûrement dû raconter n'importe quoi dans son rapport…

_ Lenalee ! S'exclame Komui. Qui est cette jeune personne ?

_ C'est Sélène, Nii-san. Tu avais demandé à la voir il me semble.

_ Oui, au prix de mes repas, précise Allen qui semble enfin sortir de sa contemplation.

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait écrire une thèse sur la forme de ses pieds !

_ Sélène-chan ! S'exclame Komui. Quel joli prénom !

Je déglutis péniblement. Il nous fait quoi, là ?

_ Euh… il est toujours comme ça ?

Bizarre, j'ai l'impression de me répéter.

_ Et bien… plus ou moins, répond Lenalee. Enfin… Son attitude m'étonne un peu, quand même.

Cette réponse ne me rassure pas vraiment.

_ Bien, Sélène-chan ! (mais pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ? Je ne le connais pas !) Nous allons examiner ton Innocence !

Son air de savant fou sadique reprend le dessus sur l'expression indescriptible qu'il affichait jusque là, et je commence sérieusement à flipper. J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas conforme à la trame du manga !

_ Hein ? Mais je n'ai pas d'Innocence ! Vous n'allez pas déranger Hevla… Ah zut !

Ouf ! J'ai failli faire une nouvelle bourde !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lance Komui.

_ Mais rien du tout !

Allen s'avance vers nous.

_ J'ai compris « Hevlaska », dit-il (petit cafteur !).

Oh Allen, pourquoi ? Je me sens mal tout d'un coup.

_ Mais non ! Tu as mal compris ! J'ai dit… j'ai dit « Et voilà ! » !

_ Voilà quoi ? Demande Lenalee.

Je sens des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front.

_ Au fait, lance soudain Komui, il me faut ton nom de famille pour que je puisse compléter mon dossier.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Allen, qui pâlit d'un coup et se replonge immédiatement dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Bon, c'est le moment d'éclaircir l'affaire.

_ Cross.

Komui se saisit de son stylo et se met à noter.

_ Cross… hum hum, dit-il très concentré. Cross comme Cross ?

Soudain, il semble percuter, comme si une lampe s'allumait dans son esprit. De surprise, il en lâche son stylo.

_ Attendez une minute ! Tu m'as bien dit Cross ?

_ Oui, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec Marian Cross !

_ C'est son frère, répond Lenalee tout sourire.

Komui me dévisage des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds.

_ Mais oui ! Je reconnais bien là les traits de notre Maréchal Cross !

_ Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Je ne suis pas sa sœur ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet individu !

Je sens soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, croisant le regard argent d'Allen.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Tu peux tout nous dire.

_ Allen…

Mais pourquoi personne ne me croit ?

_ Vous êtes gonflé d'interpréter tout ça comme vous l'entendez ! Et puis d'abord, comment vous pouvez dire que je lui ressemble, puisqu'on ne voit que la moitié de son visage ?

_ Donc tu le connais bien, souligne Reever qui s'était tut jusque là.

_ Comment ?... Ah mais zut !

Je me frappe la main sur le front. Je dois oublier tout ce que je sais du manga ! Je dois oublier tout ce que je sais du manga ! Je dois…

_ Sélène, si cela doit rester secret, dis le nous simplement et nous n'en parlerons à personne, suggère Lenalee d'une voix dégoulinante de gentillesse (ce qui m'oblige indéniablement à me montrer gentille moi aussi).

Je tente une dernière opération désespérée.

_ Ecoutez ! Vous n'avez qu'à appeler le maréchal Cross et il vous répondra que je ne suis pas sa sœur ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Inutile ! Lance Reever. Nous avons essayé d'entrer en contact avec le Maréchal Cross, suite au rapport de Kanda. Nous avons fini par envoyer des lettres, là où il pourrait se trouver et nous avons reçu une réponse.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, vraiment ? S'exclame Komui à son tour.

Reever le fusille du regard.

_ Vous le sauriez si vous faisiez votre boulot ! Bref, Cross précisait être « ravi » que sa petite sœur soit bien arrivée à la Congrégation et qu'elle soit compatible avec une Innocence.

Reever se saisit soudain d'un gros paquet de feuilles qu'il me remet.

_ Et il a ajouté à cette lettre un « petit cadeau familial», si je reprends son expression.

Je parcours rapidement du regard la première feuille, puis les tourne frénétiquement au fur et à mesure.

_ Mais… Ce sont des factures ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais payer les dettes de cette abominable teigne rousse !

Komui porte aussitôt la main à son front, dans un geste très théâtral.

_ Ah ! J'espère que ma petite Lenalee ne parlera jamais de moi comme ça !

Lenalee soupire, excédée.

_ Mais non, Nii-san, tu le sais très bien.

_ Bien ! S'exclame le « nii-san » en question, changeant d'humeur du tout au tout. Je vais devoir examiner ton Innocence, Sélène-chan.

Oh non pas ça !

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard. C'est complètement traumatisée que je regagne ma chambre, ou du moins que<em> j'essaye<em> de regagner ma chambre. L'examen de mon Innocence fut horrible. Surtout que Komui n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions indiscrètes et de me lancer des sourires parfaitement niaiseux. Je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il a ensuite fallu que je rencontre Hevlaska. D'ailleurs, les autres étaient sidérés de mon absence de réaction devant la gardienne des Innocences.

Et oui car je possède bel et bien une Innocence. Incroyable, non ? Comment aurais-je pu soupçonner que tout ça m'arriverait un jour ?

Finalement, je suis compatible à un taux de 74% avec une Innocence de type symbiotique. Des lucioles ! Mon Innocence consiste en une nuée de lucioles qui agressent les Akumas !

... MAIS C'EST NUL ! Pourquoi je me retrouve dotée d'un truc pareil ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir une arme ou bien un bras super classe comme Allen ? On se serrait baladés main dans la main avec nos Innocences ! (d'accord, j'arrête de délirer).

Même des chaussures à talon aiguille m'auraient moins dérangées que CA ! Ne craque pas, Sélène ! Ca aurait pu être pire ! Il faut garder espoir !

_ Bouhouhou ! Je suis déprimée ! Et puis d'abord, elle est où cette chambre à la noix ?

Je tourne en rond depuis une demi-heure dans les couloirs, et, bien évidemment, je ne croise pas âme qui vive ! De plus, mon uniforme m'attend sur mon lit. Si je ne trouve pas ma chambre, je suis condamnée à errer avec cet ensemble rose hideux. Je ressemble à un bonbon géant ! (Skin Bolic si tu es là…).

Je prends soudain un virage à gauche qui me ramène au cœur même de la tour. Je débouche enfin dans la partie réservée au dortoir. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Des portes s'étendent le long des murs, toutes identiques. Voilà donc les chambres des exorcistes ! Mais, euh… laquelle est la mienne ?

Enfin, pourquoi ne mettent-ils pas de noms sur les portes de manière à savoir qui se trouvent où ? Je n'ai pas vraiment un mauvais sens de l'orientation, mais dans ce dédale, je dois bien admettre que je me trouve complètement perdue ! Ce qui est quand même assez singulier. C'est vrai quoi, comment on peut se paumer dans une tour ?

Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Tout ça parce que je ne comprends pas un traître mot à cette histoire et que je me retrouve dotée d'une Innocence pourrie.

En plus, la Congrégation de l'Ombre c'est bien vu de l'extérieur, mais lorsqu'on y est, c'est froid, sombre, les couloirs sont inhospitaliers et si je me rappelle la chambre d'Allen dans le manga, ce n'est pas ce genre de pièce qui va me rassurer davantage. Et pour fignoler le tout, je ne croise personne. Lenalee m'avait dit qu'elle me ferait visiter, mais lorsque je suis sortie du bureau de Komui, elle n'était plus là et Allen non plus ! Quelle misère ! Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je m'étais imaginée jusque là…

J'arrive devant une porte. Je pense qu'il s'agit de ma chambre. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, c'est ça le problème. Je tente de me rappeler les explications de Lenalee, mais j'ai vraiment un gros doute.

Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, je me stoppe aussitôt. Et si… Et si c'était la chambre de Kanda ? S'il découvre que je suis entrée, il va me tailler un short avec Mugen. Je jette un œil aux habits prêtés par Lenalee. Mouais, je suis déjà en short. En tout cas, je risque certainement de me faire scalper par le kendoka. Je préfère me faire hara kiri plutôt que de subir les foudres du japonais.

Mais en même temps… Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il s'agit de sa chambre ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

J'actionne la poignée, déglutissant péniblement et… j'ouvre la porte à la volée !

…


	3. La vie est faite de surprises

_Hello ! Voici la suite ! Les malheurs de Sélène continuent ^^. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir ! _

_Je tenais juste à préciser que cette fanfiction est purement humoristique, et ce n'est absolument pas un "fantasme" de l'auteur (moi en l'occurence ^^). Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire de le dire, mais je sais que certains lecteurs peuvent se poser la question, donc au cas où..._

_Sur ce bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV: Sélène<strong>

J'ouvre la porte à la volée !

Je reste un moment interdite devant la pièce qui s'étend devant moi. Des feuilles et des livres ouverts jonchent le sol et recouvrent même les lits. Tiens ! Il y a deux lits… Bizarre. La chambre ne parait pas inhospitalière, mais le fouillis qu'elle contient n'est pas vraiment très engageant. On dirait que quelqu'un s'est fait attaqué ! Ou alors, la personne qui vit là n'est vraiment pas maniaque. Il faut vraiment investir dans une étagère !

En tout cas, cette pièce m'a tout l'air d'être occupée. J'espère seulement qu'il ne s'agit pas de la chambre de Komui… Vu le bazar que c'est, cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

Alors que mes yeux parcourent la chambre du regard, j'aperçois soudain une silhouette menue au fond de la pièce. Zut ! Et moi qui débarque comme si de rien n'était, examinant avec soin les lieux… Gênée de faire irruption comme ça sans même frapper, je m'approche afin de m'excuser et d'expliquer mon erreur.

Au moment où j'arrive à la hauteur de l'occupant des lieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise et, je dois bien l'avouer, d'effroi… Cette pièce est la chambre de… Bookman ! De BOOKMAN !

Oui d'accord, ce n'est pas si effroyable en soi, mais… c'est le contexte dans lequel je le découvre ! Argh ! Bookman est en train d'enfiler sa tenue ! Vous saisissez ? Il est… Il est… ll n'a pas… Aaah ! Vous avez compris, quoi !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce genre de choses me tombe dessus ? Je serais arrivée une fraction de secondes plus tard, j'aurais eu droit à une toute autre vision que celle-là !

Bookman se retourne, poussant un cri de stupeur, ses yeux de panda s'arrondissant à l'extrême. Je rougis immédiatement, faisant un gros effort de concentration pour faire abstraction de la vue de son caleçon.

_ D-D-D-Désolée !

Je ferme les yeux tout en reculant afin de quitter au plus vite cette pièce. Alors que je souhaitais sortir le plus dignement possible (avec ce qu'il me reste de dignité), le destin semble en avoir décidé autrement. Je me prends les pieds dans un des bouquins qui traînait là et manque de m'étaler sur le sol. Au moment où je chute, je me sens heurter quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une main à la poigne ferme me rattrape par le bras, me remettant sur pied. Je bredouille des excuses hâtives, puis me tourne apercevant alors une chevelure rousse maintenue par un bandeau vert. Lavi…

_ Lavi ! Grogne un Bookman paniqué, Fais sortir cette personne et ferme la porte, crétin !

_ Oh ça va, du calme, papi ! Lance le « crétin » en question, tout en replaçant son bandeau.

Il m'entraîne aussitôt vers la sortie en me tirant par le bras, tandis que je tente de ne pas trébucher de nouveau, complètement traumatisée par cette vision.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'exorciste me sourit, tout en se grattant la tête, tandis que je reste plantée devant lui, mortifiée.

_ Je… j-j-je suis désolée !

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver, dit le bookman junior avec sympathie. Le mieux est de regarder où tu vas, tu n'auras peut-être pas la chance de tomber toujours sur moi, rajoute t-il crânement.

Il ne semble pas avoir vu que Bookman était en train de se changer. Visiblement, il croit que je suis dans cet état juste parce que je l'ai bousculé.

J'ignore pourquoi cela arrive à ce moment là, mais une chose est sûre: c'est bien arrivé ! Je galère tellement depuis que je suis dans ce monde que ça me pendait au nez ! Le ton sur lequel Lavi vient de me parler était tellement amical, moi qui me sens agressée, ridiculisée, et oppressée, depuis que je me trouve ici, que je ne peux m'empêcher de fondre en larmes comme une grosse nunuche. La honte !

Comme si je ne pouvais pas me retenir encore un peu !

Lavi semble décontenancé par ma réaction exagérée. Il se gratte la tête nerveusement, avec un sourire gêné.

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu, lance t-il avec un rire léger. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas vraiment fait mal… Et toi, ça va ?

Je relève la tête, les yeux bouffis baignés de larmes, reniflant toutes les cinq secondes, mon corps secoué par des sanglots nerveux.

_ Heu… ok, j'aurais pas dû poser la question…, reprend Lavi, dépité.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai beau me dire que je suis en train de me ridiculiser devant un de mes personnages préférés, ça n'a pour effet que de faire redoubler mes spasmes larmoyants.

_ Hé ! Calme-toi ! S'exclame l'exorciste bookman en battant des bras, tentant vainement de m'apaiser.

Je l'attrape soudain par le col et le secoue de mes petits bras ridicules.

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis au bout du rouleau !

_ Euh… je comprend, je comprend ! répond Lavi précipitamment. Mais pourquoi ça me tombe dessus ?

Je continue de chouiner, tout en resserrant mes mains autour de son cou.

_ Rien ne va depuis que je suis ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

_ Argh !

Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que je suis en train d'étrangler le bookman junior.

_ Ah ! Je suis désolée !

_ Déjà à bout de nerfs ? Tu bats des records, baka usagi ! Lance une voix froide et sardonique juste derrière nous.

Kanda surgit de la pénombre, ce qui me provoque indéniablement un frisson de peur. Il sait soigner son entrée celui-là !

Je me cache petit à petit derrière Lavi qui se masse le cou.

_ Ah ! Yû ! Lance t-il.

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! La prochaine fois, je te découpe.

Lavi ne semble pas vraiment impressionné par la menace. On va dire qu'il a l'habitude. Au fond, Kanda n'est pas si méchant qu'il veut le faire croire. Je me mets à pouffer comme une imbécile, oubliant complètement le contexte dans lequel je me trouve et qui j'ai en face de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, toi ? Lance Kanda avec sa diplomatie coutumière.

Il m'énerve à ne jamais m'appeler par mon prénom ! C'est toujours « hé ! », « toi ! » ou « idiote ». Comment voulez-vous que je communique avec un type pareil !

_ Je t'ai posé une question, insiste le kendoka.

Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler, là !

_ Mais y a rien !

Avisant son expression meurtrière, je décide d'adoucir nettement mon ton.

_ Je… je repensais à quelque chose de drôle, c'est tout.

Je lève la tête vers les deux exorcistes qui me regardent, dubitatifs. Non seulement, je les prends pour des billes, mais en plus de ça je passe pour une imbécile qui rigole toute seule. Comme si je ne paraissais pas assez suspecte comme ça !

_ Tch !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi (ah vraiment ?) mais dès que je me retrouve en présence de Kanda, mes muscles se raidissent et je me sens devenir toute petite. Je me tasse à chaque fois dans un coin, complètement crispée. Je n'y peux rien, je suis gênée dès qu'il est là ! Je n'arrive pas à parler, je n'ose même pas bouger… Et je vous interdis de penser que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Il n'y a qu'Allen dans ma vie (comment? J'ai le sens de l'exagération?)! Et pour Allen, il y a les Exorcistes, les Akumas, Lenalee, ses amis… Bref, le monde entier sauf moi…

Un nuage de déprime me passe soudain au dessus de la tête. C'est idiot, mais dès que j'ai vu Allen pour de vrai, ça a été comme un coup de foudre. Il était là, en vrai, en chair et en os, devant moi ! Je me dis qu'il y a enfin quelque chose de bien qui m'arrive, en plus il m'a sauvé la vie, donc tout devrait « être pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes » (désolée de citer cette phrase si célèbre). Mais ce n'est pas le cas, malheureusement.

Bon, si on résume notre rencontre, je pense qu'on peut facilement trouver une explication à l'attitude d'Allen vis-à-vis de moi. Primo, il m'a rencontré alors que j'étais en pyjama (bleu marine à fleurs, je vous le rappelle), et deuxio, il croit que je suis la sœur de Cross. Pas étonnant qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion de moi…

_ Hé oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je tourne la tête et tombe sur Lavi qui me dévisage, interrogateur.

_ Euh… oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu t'appelle. Moi c'est Lavi.

_ Sélène. Enchantée.

C'est à ce moment que Kanda le rabat-joie (ça rime) décide d'intervenir, se sentant subitement investi de la « mission » de préciser mon soi-disant lien fraternel :

_ C'est Cross Sélène, la sœur du Maréchal Cross.

Lavi manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive au moment où ces mots montent jusqu'à son cerveau.

_ Quoi ? Cross a une sœur ?

Je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur.

_ Mais c'est fini oui ? Je ne suis PAS sa sœur ! J'aurai beau vous l'expliquez en long, en large et en travers, ça n'atteindra jamais votre petite cervelle ?

Vu la tête que tire Kanda, sa cervelle vient sûrement de se sentir insultée, ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour moi. Lavi, lui, se remet encore du choc de la première révélation.

_ Cross a une sœur ? Répète l'exorciste bookman, complètement sidéré.

_ Visiblement, elle n'a pas été dotée des mêmes capacités que son frère, se moque Kanda, sarcastique.

Je me mets à rougir aussitôt, couverte de honte. Mais regardez moi ce prétentieux ! De quel droit il ose me lancer ça à la tronche ?

_ Dis donc, Kandada (je vous renvoi à ce fameux épisode où Skin, il me semble, demande à Kanda son nom et ce dernier répond « Kandada », ce qui est quand même assez ridicule, avouons le), je te trouve bien bavard quand il s'agit d'enfoncer les autres ! Par contre, tu te la ramène moins quand tu te fais écraser la tronche par Bookman !

Il y a des moments comme ça, où j'ai des sursauts de courage. Le problème, c'est que ça ne dure pas longtemps…

Un éclat froid et dur s'allume dans les yeux de Kanda, tandis que Lavi regarde la scène, fasciné et amusé (il ne va pas m'aider, en plus !).

_ Et toi je te trouve bien insolente pour une nouvelle recrue, répond froidement Kanda. Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière ton lien avec Cross. A mon avis, tu ne feras pas de vieux os, ici.

Sur ce, Kanda tourne les talons théâtralement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer cette sortie. Evidemment, si je la compare au moment où je me suis pris les pieds dans les livres de la chambre de Bookman et Lavi, je ne pèse pas lourd contre le japonais.

_ Bon, je te laisse, Sélène-chan (mais c'est quoi cette manie qu'ils ont de tous m'appeler comme ça ?… enfin, tous sauf Allen… et Kanda, bien sûr, cela va de soi). Il faut que j'y aille, avant que le vioc panda ne pète son câble.

_ QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITE DE VIOC PANDA ? Retentit la voix de Bookman, toujours dans la chambre (je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus, car les images ne se sont pas encore estompées dans mon esprit… argh !).

Lavi m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Alors que je me détourne moi aussi, car, après tout, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ma chambre, j'entends un bruit sourd, suivi d'un BOUM ! et d'un « Argh ! ». Je me tourne vers Lavi qui, à ma grande surprise, est étalé par terre comme une carpette. Bookman se tient devant lui avec un air supérieur, dans une position digne du maître de kung-fu qu'il est.

Je poursuis donc mon « périple », laissant les deux bookmen régler leurs comptes. Moi, je dois trouver ma chambre. Et puis, j'en ai vraiment assez de me trimballer dans toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre avec l'ensemble ridiculement court de Lenalee. En plus, il fait super froid dans cet endroit ! Je me demande comment elle fait pour rester les jambes nues toute la journée. J'ai la chair de poule, tellement l'air est glacial. De plus, je trouve ça assez déplacé une tenue pareille dans un décor tout en pierres massives et froides. Bref, assez polémiqué sur Lenalee, je veux trouver ma chambre !

Et puis comme ça j'aurais mon uniforme ! Moi qui rêvais d'avoir un uniforme d'exorciste ! Enfin un point positif dans cette histoire !

_ Cross-san ! Retentit une voix claire.

Je soupire, dépitée. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'_il_ m'appelle comme ça ? Je me retourne pourtant, essayant de sourire, du mieux que je peux. Je rappelle que mes yeux sont encore bouffis. Je ne suis pas certaine de faire une très grande impression comme ça.

Allen s'approche. Il semble essoufflé.

_ Je… te cherche… depuis… tout à l'heure, dit-il, haletant. J'ai dû… parcourir toute la… Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Oh ! Allen me cherchait ! Je sens que notre histoire commence à évoluer.

_ Lenalee va partir en mission, elle ne pouvait pas te faire visiter le QG. Elle était quand même un peu inquiète, donc elle m'a demandé si je pouvais le faire à sa place.

Il y a au moins trois choses qui ne passent dans cette phrase. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus : le fait que Lenalee s'inquiète un peu pour moi, le fait qu'Allen précise qu'elle ne s'inquiète que, je cite, « un peu », ou le fait qu'Allen m'ait cherché SEULEMENT parce que l'autre cruche le lui avait demandé !

Complètement dépitée, je ne me démonte pas pour autant. Hors de question de pleurer à nouveau, surtout devant Allen.

_ Ok, ce n'est pas grave, Allen. Mais, est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler autrement que « Cross-san » ?

Allen semble gêné. J'ai beau l'apprécier beaucoup, ce côté coincé va vite me gonfler !

_ Euh…, hésite l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. C'est que… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'appeler.

Mais il est con ou quoi ? Par mon nom, abruti ! Comment tu veux m'appeler ? Pas César ou George Michael (ne cherchez surtout pas de lien entre les deux, il n'y en a pas) !

_ Sélène, je pense que ça suffira. On a pratiquement le même âge.

Remarquons les efforts « surhumains » que je fais depuis le début pour rester relativement zen. Mon sourire commence nettement à s'effriter mais il tient bon.

_ D'accord… Sélène.

Et ben ! Il lui en aura fallu du temps !

_ Tu sais, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, ici… Enfin, tout le monde sauf Kanda. Lui, il m'a rebaptisé « hé toi idiote ». Joli, hein ?

Allen esquissa un sourire.

_ Kanda est toujours un peu comme ça, dit-il. En fait, ça me gêne un peu de te parler familièrement, alors que tu es… enfin, tu es… la sœur de… mon maître.

Il a achevé cette phrase avec un air profondément blasé, comme si des mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

_ Ca va aller, Allen ?

_ Euh… oui, oui…

_ Ca n'a pas l'air.

Allen se ressaisit aussitôt, et m'offre un sourire vaillant. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, moi je suis incapable de faire ça. Quand je déprime… ben je déprime.

_ Bon, dit-il, je ne veux pas te déranger… Sélène... Je vais y aller.

Grâce à un nouveau sursaut de témérité, je trouve le courage d'agripper son bras. J'ai les mains moites et je tremble (oui, je sais, devant Allen il faut le faire, mais bon…). Je baisse les yeux aussitôt, fixant mes pieds comme s'ils allaient disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.

_ Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma chambre, tu viens bien m'aider ?

L'exorciste me regarde, interloqué. Il cligne des yeux rapidement.

Soudain, le ventre d'Allen émet un gargouillement monstrueux, nous clouant sur place. Ce dernier porte ses mains sur son estomac, avec cet air que je lui connais si bien : celui de l'exorciste symbiotique affamé !

_ J'ai faim…

Je tire un peu plus sur la manche d'Allen pour lui rappeler que je voudrais qu'il m'aide.

_ J'ai vraiment faim… Je me demande ce que Jerry a préparé.

Mais on s'en fout ! Il ne pense vraiment qu'à bouffer ! Je me sens soudain paniquée à l'idée qu'il puisse m'abandonner là. Pour son ventre, il en serait capable. Non ! Il faut qu'il reste avec moi !

_ Je te donnerai ma part si tu veux, mais ne m'abandonne pas !

L'exorciste hausse les sourcils. Je le tiens toujours par la manche de son manteau. J'ai l'air fine, maintenant ! Si jamais il ne me grille pas avec ce genre de comportement… On voit bien qu'il m'a tapé dans l'œil ! Je décide de le lâcher, histoire de ne pas m'enfoncer davantage.

_ Euh… D'accord, répond Allen.

Il commence à avancer, tandis que je le suis docilement en silence. Nous faisons le tour de l'étage, lorsque l'exorciste s'arrête devant une porte.

_ Si je me souviens bien, Lenalee a dit que c'était ici.

Encore Lenalee ? Mais il n'a que ce nom à la bouche ma parole ! Je sens que la Sélène sombre commence à faire surface. Une aura meurtrière m'enveloppe. Je vais l'étrangler avec ses couettes, cette greluche au teint de porcelaine ! Et après, je la transformerai en raviole que j'enverrai à Cross pour l'empoisonner ! Niark Niark !

_ Dis, Sélène, tu fais une drôle de tête, lance soudain Allen.

Hum… Merde ! Il faut toujours que je me donne en spectacle quand il ne faut pas. Je donne illico un coup de pied au cul de la Dark Sélène et je reprends mon sourire moitié amical, moitié niais (malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour ce dernier lorsqu'Allen est là).

_ C'est rien. Donc, ma chambre serait ici ?

Je me tourne. Argh ! Je suis juste en face de celle de Bookman et Lavi ! Heureusement, leur chambre se trouve loin.

_ Et ces chambres, là, elles sont à qui ?

_ Et bien, à ta gauche, je crois me souvenir que c'est celle de Miranda, et à ta droite, c'est celle de… Kanda.

_ HEIN ? Kanda va dormir à côté ? Non, je veux changer de chambre ! Je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit si je sais qu'il est là!

Allen se met à rire.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours en mission.

Je jette un regard dépité vers la porte, qui me parait soudain hostile.

_ Je n'ai pas intérêt à me tromper de chambre…

_ Bien, lance Allen. Je vais te laisser maintenant. J'ai… des choses à faire.

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux avec un sourire particulièrement con. Des « choses à faire » ! T'as raison ! Il va aller s'empiffrer, tu veux dire ! Et me laisser là, toute seule, à côté de la chambre de l'autre enragé du katana !

_ Allen, attends !

L'exorciste se retourne. Une forme dorée sort de sa capuche et vient se nicher sur sa tête. Timcampy !

_ Hein ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande Allen.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu es persuadé que je suis la sœur de Cross ?

Allen ne répond rien, se contentant de regarder mes cheveux d'un air entendu.

_ Oui bon d'accord ! J'ai les cheveux roux et je m'appelle Cross ! Mais c'est tout ! Je ne ressemble pas à ce type !

_ Je commence à m'en rendre compte, dit l'exorciste. J'ai sûrement eu tort de te juger par rapport à mon maître, mais… ton frère m'en a vraiment fait baver.

Mais ce n'est pas mon frère !

_ Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on t'apparente à lui, si vos caractères sont si différents, mais personne ici ne t'en voudras. Au contraire, ça fait de toi une sorte de… de vedette !

Il sourit. Bon, point positif : Allen a compris que je n'étais pas comme Cross. Points négatifs : Il croit toujours que je suis sa sœur, et je ne veux pas être une vedette ! Je me fais assez remarquer comme ça !

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, pas vraiment rassurée. Une fois à l'intérieur, une vague de déprime m'envahit. Mais c'est horrible ! Les murs de pierre aux couleurs sombres plombent l'ambiance aussi bien qu'un mauvais jeu de mot dans une soirée ! Il n'y a pas un seul meuble. Juste un lit et une chaise. Il n'y a qu'une fenêtre dans la pièce. Je m'avance afin de voir la vue. Je me sens soudain toute petite. On voit le ciel et les golems qui volettent autour de la tour. Je ne me penche pas étant donné que j'ai le vertige et que le sol doit se trouver loin, très loin, en bas de la tour.

Je tourne vers Allen, qui est resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, en parfait gentleman.

C'est alors que mes yeux _l'_accroche du regard. Il est là, étendu sur mon lit. Mon uniforme !

J'avale les quelques pas qui me sépare du vêtement, puis bug méchamment devant.

_ Oh non… Ils n'ont pas osé faire ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Allen.

Je ne réponds même pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'uniforme. Ces imbéciles de la Congrégation de l'Ombre m'ont confectionné le MEME uniforme que Cross, à quelques détails près, en plus féminin !

Il y a même le chapeau ! Ce n'est pas possible, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir comme ça !

Je détaille l'uniforme avec plus d'attention. Il se compose d'une sorte de leggins noir, d'un short de la même couleur, d'une paire de bottes montantes sombres sans talon, d'une chemise blanche et du fameux manteau qui ressemble en tout point à celui de Cross !

Je sens soudain une présence envahissante dans la pièce. Je me tourne et aperçois Komui, juste derrière moi. Je sursaute immédiatement.

_ Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, Komui-san ?

Cet imbécile me sourit, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

_ Je voulais savoir si l'uniforme te convenait, Sélène-chan.

_ Il me convient autant que de vous voir dans ma chambre.

_ Vraiment ? Demande le Grand Intendant, tout joyeux. Magnifique !

_ En clair, ça veut dire non.

Komui perd soudain de sa superbe. Oh non ! Il ne va quand même pas nous rejouer un de ses grands airs théâtraux ? Je le regarde, dépitée. Et bien si…

_ Ah ! Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?

C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça… Je soupire un grand coup.

_ Mais ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, Komui-san, c'est juste que vous pourriez au moins frapper avant de débouler comme ça.

_ Mais je suis le Grand Intendant, réplique ce dernier.

_ Peut-être, sauf que ça ne vous donne pas tous les droits ! Et puis vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous voulez m'affubler de ce… truc ? Avec ça, les Akumas ne vont pas me louper !

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir une Innocence ridicule…

_ Nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être marrant, explique Komui, toujours souriant.

Mais je ne suis pas là pour amuser la galerie ! Et puis, je ne veux pas devenir exorciste, moi ! Les Akumas me terrorisent, et mon Innocence ne me rassure pas vraiment. Le problème c'est que personne ne me demande mon avis…

_ Tu as l'air contrariée, Sélène-chan, remarque le Grand Intendant en se penchant vers moi, comme pour m'étudier.

L'idée de lui coller une beigne me traverse subitement l'esprit. J'en ai assez de son attitude bizarre avec moi ! C'est vrai, même dans le manga, il ne s'est jamais montré aussi chiant, voire collant, avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lenalee !

C'est alors que ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Et si… et si j'avais une touche avec Komui ? Oh my god ! C'est tout juste pas possible ! Pas ça ! Non mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi Komui et pas Allen ? Y en a marre de ce monde où il m'arrive que des merdes et où rien ne marche comme je voudrais ! J'espère seulement que je me fais de fausses idées…

Je constate avec agacement que le scientifique a les yeux rivés sur mes jambes. Je rappelle que l'ensemble à la noix de Lenalee ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. Une brusque gêne m'envahit.

_ Bon d'accord, je vais le mettre cet uniforme !

_ Je te laisse ! Me lance Allen. A plus tard, peut-être !

Je le regarde partir, mon mode « fleur bleue guimauve » enclenché. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux blancs et son manteau d'exorc… Une aura plus qu'envahissante pèse toujours autour de moi. Je me tourne, sentant une grosse veine apparaître sur mon front. Je lance entre mes dents :

_ Komui-san, je suppose que vous avez aussi « beaucoup » de choses à faire.

Le scientifique hoche la tête, puis s'exclame soudain avec un grand sourire :

_ Enfin, là tout de suite, pas tant que ça.

Je souris aussitôt, mais avec fourberie.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous sortiez _tout de suite_ pour que je puisse me changer _tranquille._

Komui se racle la gorge.

_ Hum… oui, bien sûr, je sors.

Une fois seule, je soupire un grand coup et me décide à enfiler l'uniforme.

…

Une fois ceci fait, je dois avouer que je me sens mieux que dans l'ensemble rose. J'ai beaucoup moins froid et je suis nettement plus à l'aise. Par contre, hors de question que je mette le chapeau ! Il y a des limites à tout. Je me fais assez remarquer comme ça, donc pas besoin d'un signe distinctif en plus.

Bien, maintenant je devrais aller à la cafétéria. Je commence vraiment à avoir faim. Après tout, je n'ai encore rien avalé. Et puis, peut-être que j'y retrouverais Allen…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre! Bon comme vous pouvez le voir, Sélène est obnubilée par Allen. Si elle vous semble niaise, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est voulu ^^. Elle ne sera pas toujours comme ça, c'est pour ajouter à la dimension comique. <em>

_Je passe aux review: _

**Lurichio-chan** : Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil. Tu as des dons télépathiques dis donc ! Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher à chaque fois (si je postais régulièrement, ça serait peut-être plus facile ^^). A bientôt !

**Marechal Hellen J. Marian** : Oh un Maréchal commente ma fanfic ! Je suis honorée. Tu sais, Sélène a déjà pas mal de dettes sur les bras avec Cross tout seul, alors si en plus tu te ligue avec lui elle n'a pas fini ^^. Mais bon, on pardonne tout à Cross ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir.

**Ann O'Nimme** : Tu suppose bien, tu as parfaitement cerné le côté boulet de Sélène ^^. Elle ne pouvait ouvrir que la mauvaise porte. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes chapitres. Merci de me lire !


	4. Il y a une première fois à tout

_Bonjour à tous ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard, le chapitre était prêt mais j'avais des problèmes de connexion . Bref, le problème est réglé (enfin j'espère). _

_Les choses se compliquent pour Sélène. Et oui, on ne s'improvise pas Exorciste en un claquement de doigt ^^. Merci pour vos reviews si encourageantes. J'y répondrais en fin de chapitre, donc on se retrouve en bas !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV : Sélène<strong>

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure à chercher la cafétéria, je débouche enfin sur une file de personnes qui attendent patiemment que Jerry confectionne leurs plats. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de me trouver à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Je m'attends encore à me réveiller au bout d'un moment, au fond de mon lit. Il va pourtant bien falloir que je m'y fasse…

Je me place derrière un groupe de Traqueurs qui conversent joyeusement (petits veinards).

_ … Et c'est comme ça, explique le plus petit de la bande, que nous avons su qu'il s'agissait d'une Innocence !

Le plus grand pousse un sifflement admiratif, tandis que les autres approuvent en hochant simplement la tête.

Je soupire un grand coup. J'aurais préféré être un Traqueur, finalement. Je pense que le métier d'Exorciste n'est vraiment pas pour moi. Mais personne ne m'a demandé mon avis, malheureusement. Je suis sûre que je serais beaucoup plus utile en Traqueur qu'en Exorciste !

En plus de ça il me suffit de tourner mon regard vers la salle pour voir une multitude d'yeux m'observer avec curiosité. Evidemment, avec un uniforme comme le mien, on ne peut pas me louper ! Dire que je suis obligée de porter ce truc ! Merci Komui ! Tout ça parce que ça faisait marrer les scientifiques !

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrive enfin devant le comptoir de Jerry. Ce dernier se penche vers moi et se met à s'exclamer :

_ Oh ! Mais voilà une petite nouvelle !

Bonjour la discrétion ! Toutes les personnes attendant derrière moi stoppent immédiatement leurs conversations pour m'observer. Je me sens rougir aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce que je te sers, mon chou ?

« Mon chou » ? Enfin, voilà au moins quelqu'un qui n'a pas la claire intention de me traumatiser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Je passe ma commande auprès de Jerry _ crevettes au curry, bol de riz…_ en ayant tout de même du mal à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive, puis me dirige vers les tables avec un plateau chargé de bouffe. J'avoue que je me suis lâchée sur ce coup là !

Mes yeux accrochent aussitôt une montagne de nourriture au-dessus de laquelle vole une tâche dorée. Allen et Timcampy se trouvent sûrement là-bas. Malheureusement, aucune place de libre à côté d'eux. Je soupire et choisis la table juste devant. J'entends aussitôt des murmures se propager dans les rangs autour de moi.

_ Et bien, elle n'a pas peur, la p'tite nouvelle.

_ C'est la sœur du Maréchal Cross, à ce qu'on raconte.

_ Vraiment ? C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle se le permet.

_ Cross a une sœur ?

_ C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemble.

_ Comment tu peux dire ça, on ne voit que la moitié de son visage. (Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un d'accord avec moi !)

_ Mais… comment pensez-vous qu'_il_ va réagir ?

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qu'ils racontent, hormis le fait que toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre semble désormais au courant de mon pseudo lien fraternel avec l'autre tordu endetté. D'ailleurs je remarque que Jerry m'a glissé un papier sur mon plateau. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Un menu ? Une promotion sur des plats ?

J'approche le papier de mes yeux, le parcoure du regard et… le froisse aussitôt, excédée. Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment peut-on être aussi machiavélique, je vous le demande ? Cet imbécile de Maréchal Cross m'a fait parvenir une nouvelle facture ! Pour du saké en plus ! Il n'a pas perdu de temps le bougre !

Je me mets à bougonner, levant les yeux vers la salle. La plupart des personnes présentes me regarde toujours. Je commence à en avoir assez d'être dévisagée comme un animal de foire. De plus, j'ai horreur qu'on me regarde manger ! Agacée, je rentre ma tête dans les épaules (oui, je sais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais séduire Allen).

Alors que j'entame mon bol de crevettes au curry, je sens une ombre menaçante se propager derrière moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Je me retourne, la bouche pleine, et tombe nez-à-nez avec Kanda, un plateau entre les mains.

_ Che mange, cha che vois pas ? (on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !)

Le japonais recule, plissant le nez avec un air dégoûté, ce qui doit sans doute s'expliquer par l'haleine très prononcée en curry que je dégage.

_ Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore, ici c'est ma place !

Sous le regard d'acier du kendoka, je m'apprête à disparaître avec mon plateau, lorsque je surprends Allen qui nous observe, interloqué. Mince ! Je ne peux pas m'écraser comme ça devant Kanda alors qu'Allen me regarde ! Il va me prendre pour une lâche, ou du moins me trouver complètement ridicule. Je ressens soudain une forte envie de frapper Kanda pour m'avoir mise dans une situation pareille ! On dirait une gosse de six ans qui va se faire voler son goûter par la terreur de la cour de récré !

Un sursaut de dignité me fait redresser la tête. C'est avec un air pincé que je dévisage le kendoka.

_ C'est marrant, je ne vois nulle part écrit « Kanda » sur cette table.

Et bim ! Je l'ai mouché, le japonais !

_ Te fous pas de moi, gamine !

... ou pas. Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma crevette.

_ « Gamine » ? On a pratiquement le même âge !

Les yeux de Kanda se mettent à briller d'animosité et je sens la limite (déjà bien basse) de sa patience se fissurer.

_ Tu as de la chance, je vais me montrer _gentil_ en te le répétant une nouvelle fois : dégage de ma place !

Je continue à manger, l'aura ténébreuse de Kanda se propageant de plus en plus.

_ D'accord, je vais partir…

L'autre ne se déride pas et continue à me fusiller du regard. Heureusement que ses yeux ne tirent pas de balle, je serais morte une bonne vingtaine de fois.

_ … Une fois que j'aurais fini mon assiette.

Le poing de Kanda s'abat violemment sur la table, et un malheureux bout de crevette enrobé de curry en profite pour s'échapper de ma fourchette pour aller atterrir tout droit sur… Non, non, pas ça !

… Et bien si. Il atterrit sur la veste de Kanda. Je jette alors à ce dernier mon plus beau sourire innocent afin de le dérider, mais en vain.

_ J'ajouterai seulement que ce n'est pas ma faute, lui dis-je.

Ce qui est vrai. Si cet imbécile n'avait pas cédé à ses pulsions de fou furieux en faisant bouger la table, le bout de crevette serait gentiment allé visiter mon estomac.

Malheureusement, le japonais pose la main sur le manche de son sabre, geste qui me fait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle nous observent à présent. Il faut dire qu'à nous deux on leur propose un parfait déjeuner-spectacle. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention. Et surtout pas celui de Kanda, car cela signifie qu'il ressent une très forte envie de me découper en rondelles.

Heureusement pour moi, et malheureusement pour l'incruste, Lavi se pointe à ce moment précis, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

_ Hé Yuu ! Tu drague ?

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire chier, baka usagi ! Surtout pour dire des conneries pareilles !

Lavi s'apprête à répliquer, mais il est interrompu par une voix masculine :

_ Ah, Sélène !

Je me retourne et vois Reever se diriger vers nous. Une fois à notre hauteur, il me tend un dossier. Je m'en saisis sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il me donne ça. J'hausse un sourcil et lance un regard interrogateur au scientifique.

_ J'espère que ce ne sont pas encore des factures ? Dis-je avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Reever sourit, et secoue la tête :

_ Non, tout va bien. Il s'agit de ta première mission.

Et il a l'air content en plus… Je le regarde choqué, laissant tomber le dossier qui s'écrase lourdement sur le plateau de Kanda. Le kendoka commence à beugler, mais je m'en moque. Toutes les couleurs semblent avoir déserté mon visage. Une mission… Je vais partir en mission…

Et l'autre qui me dit que, je cite, « tout va bien ».

_ En… En mission ? Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir affronter des Akumas ?

Kanda me jette un regard glacial.

_ Noon pas du tout, lance t-il narquois, c'est pour cueillir des pâquerettes.

Il m'énerve à toujours m'envoyer bouler, celui-là ! Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il m'a l'air bien remonté. Du calme, Sélène, respire….

J'ignore le kendoka, et dévisage Reever, pleine d'espoir. Faite qu'il m'annonce que je ne vais pas combattre des Akumas !

_ Et bien, commence le scientifique en se grattant la tête, disons qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tu en croise. C'est le boulot d'un Exorciste.

Mais je ne veux PAS être une Exorciste, bon sang !

Reever pose une main sur mon épaule.

_ Tu peux commencer à préparer tes affaires. Tu pars dans quelques minutes.

_ QUOI ? J'ai même pas le temps de finir de manger ?

_ Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir récupérer ma place, réplique Kanda en s'asseyant sur la chaise que j'occupais quelques secondes auparavant.

Il ne perd pas le Nord !

_ Kanda, Komui veut te voir, donc ça devra attendre, lance Reever, les sourcils froncés.

Le japonais se met à bougonner et se lève, captant au passage mon sourire railleur.

_ Arrête de sourire comme ça ou je t'éclate, siffle t-il.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. J'ose répliquer, avec un trémollo dans la voix:

_ Mais t'as fini de me menacer comme ça ? Allen ne te suffit plus ou quoi ?

_ Wouah ! Lance Lavi, toujours là. Tu as drôlement bien cerné la personnalité de Kanda en très peu de temps, Sélène.

S'il savait…

_ Elle n'a rien cerné du tout, réplique le japonais, agacé.

Consciente que cela risque de dégénérer, je décide de quitter la salle (oui, je fuis), sous les regards toujours aussi persistants des personnes présentes.

Une fois dans le couloir, je soupire un grand coup. Echapper à tous ces yeux curieux me permet de mieux réfléchir. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite et je me sens comme engluée dans un cauchemar terrible. Une mission. Cela implique de se battre.

_ Je n'y arriverais jamais !

_ Youhou ! Sélène-chaaaaan !

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu faire semblant de me perdre dans les couloirs, puisque Komui a tenu à, je cite de nouveau, « m'accompagner pour me dire au revoir ». Je le trouve de plus en plus louche et l'idée que j'ai peut-être un ticket avec lui commence à me faire peur. De plus, pendant tout le trajet, il n'a pas arrêté de vanter ses découvertes, de me faire part de ses recherches et d'essayer de me persuader que sans lui la Congrégation ne tournerait plus rond. Ben voyons !<p>

_ Voici la barque dont je t'ai parlé, Sélène-chan ! Tu dois monter dedans.

_ Euh… d'accord.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que je savais déjà tout ça, il aurait trouvé ça louche. J'avais fait assez de boulettes comme ça.

Soudain, dans un sursaut de folie ou je ne sais trop quoi, le scientifique prend mes mains dans les siennes et je me pétrifie, littéralement sous le choc.

_ Reviens vite, Sélène-chan ! J'ai… je veux dire la Congrégation de l'Ombre a besoin de toi !

Ces paroles me glacent le sang. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me tombe dessus ? Je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais fait ça à un autre Exorciste, à part Lenalee…

Je m'écarte nettement de lui et lance, en essayant de garder tout mon sang froid.

_ Hum… Je vais essayer… Pourriez-vous me lâcher, s'il-vous-plait ? Vous me broyez les mains…

Il me lâche aussitôt, mais poursuit son envolée théâtrale :

_ Promet moi de revenir saine et sauve, et…

Je soupire avec une moue blasée :

_ Ca je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le garantir…

_ Bon c'est fini ce cirque ! S'exclame une voix désagréable qui me fait dresser mes cheveux sur ma tête (oui oui au sens figuré je vous rassure).

Je me tourne et aperçois dans la barque… KANDA !

_ Toi ?

Il me considère avec étonnement, mais son expression laisse vite place à une animosité manifeste. Il semble aussi ravi que moi de le voir.

Je me tourne vers Reever, à côté de nous.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que lui aussi part en mission ?

Reever m'offre un sourire désolé assez éloquent. Mon visage perd subitement toutes ses couleurs. Non ! Je ne peux pas partir en mission avec Kanda ! Il va me laisser mourir, ou pire : me tuer lui-même ! Il va marcher super vite alors que je ne suis pas du tout endurante, il va vouloir affronter des Akumas tandis que je ne rêverais que de me cacher dans un coin… Ca ne va pas être possible du tout !

_ Nooon, pitié ! Mettez-moi quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe qui mais pas luiii !

Komui me dévisage avec des yeux ronds.

_ Oh, j'adore qu'on me supplie ! S'exclame t-il, tout content.

J'entends Reever soupirer.

_ Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Combien de fois on s'est mis à genou pour que vous rangiez votre bureau !

Le scientifique se tourne vers moi et lève les mains pour me calmer.

_ Sélène-chan, ne t'affole pas comme ça, voyons. Kanda part en mission, mais ce n'est pas la même que la tienne. Vous allez juste devoir voyager ensemble puis vos chemins se sépareront.

Je reste un moment interdite. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans ma gorge. La voix chevrotante, je leur demande :

_ Ca veut dire que je vais partir en mission toute seule ?

_ 'Faut savoir, maugrée Kanda, assis dans sa barque. Je croyais que tout te convenait tant que tu n'étais pas avec moi.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil contraint. Il ne me regarde pas, le visage fermé et crispé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. On dirait qu'il boude, ce qui lui donne un air de gamin renfrogné.

_ Ne me dis pas que je t'ai vexé ?

_ Tss ! N'importe quoi !

_ Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser.

Soudain, Kanda se lève, faisant vaciller la barque. Il dégaine son katana à la vitesse de l'éclair, nous faisant reculer, les deux scientifiques et moi.

_ Je vais te découper en deux ! S'exclame t-il, une lueur colérique dans les yeux.

Vu son air furieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre la remarque au sérieux. Je suis peut-être allé trop loin. Le kendoka brandit son sabre et je prends la fuite, effrayée. Malheureusement, je heurte quelque chose, suivi d'un cri et d'un grand PLOUF. Désorientée, je me tourne et croise l'œil vert de Lavi qui se gratte la tête, visiblement ennuyé. Il regarde l'eau qui s'écoule derrière moi.

_ Heu… Sélène-chan, je crois que tu viens de noyer Allen, remarque le roux sur un ton très détaché.

_ QUOI ?

Mes yeux s'arrondissent, ne comprenant pas la remarque du bookman junior, je pivote sur moi-même et constate que l'eau fait de grands remous. Une silhouette sombre semble s'agiter sous la barque. Mais alors… le cri, le grand PLOUF et ce que je viens de heurter… c'était ALLEN ?

Paniquée, je reste pétrifiée, les mains sur la tête.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens de tuer Allen-kun !

_ Enfin une bonne nouvelle, bougonne Kanda.

Il semble fier de sa remarque et s'apprête à se rasseoir, lorsqu' une main gigantesque jaillit dans un éclair vert, faisant basculer la barque et Kanda avec. L'Innocence d'Allen...

Nous nous figeons tous, catastrophés. Kanda vient de tomber à la flotte, ce qui annonce de terribles représailles. Déjà que son humeur n'était pas des plus chaleureuses…

_ Et bien, lance Lavi. Tu as fait d'une pierre deux coups, Sélène-chan. Tu es vraiment redoutable.

Allen et Kanda sortent de l'eau, en se disputant bien entendu.

_ Crétin de Moyashi ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

_ Oh la ferme, Bakanda !

_ Répète un peu pour voir !

_ Oh la ferme, Bakanda !

Bon, ce dialogue ne va pas nous emmener bien loin. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas partir.

_ Hem… excusez-moi…

Nous nous retournons vers la voix timide qui vient de nous interpeller. Mon cœur fait un nouveau looping puisqu'il s'agit de Krory. Je reconnais ses petits yeux larmoyants, son visage taillé à coup de serpe et la mèche blanche perdue au milieu de sa chevelure noire. Contente de rencontrer un personnage pacifique, je lui souris.

_ Yo, Crow-chan ! Le salue Lavi.

_ Bonjour, Lavi, répond le faux vampire. Euh… que faisiez-vous dans l'eau ?

Allen et Kanda se défient du regard. Oh non… ça va recommencer !

_ C'est cet abruti de Moyashi qui ne peut pas faire attention !

_ La ferme, Bakanda !

_ Répète un peu pour voir !

_ La ferme, Bakanda !

J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu…

Soudain, Komui tape dans ses mains.

_ Ca suffit ! Lance t-il avec un grand sourire niais comme s'il s'adressait à des gamins. Il est temps de vous mettre en route !

C'est avec grand étonnement que je constate que Lavi et Krory se placent dans la barque (que Reever a remis en place contraint et forcé par Komui).

_ Vous partez en mission, vous aussi ?

Lavi me sourit, remettant en place son bandeau.

_ Ben oui, on t'accompagne, Crow-chan et moi.

Ouf ! Me voilà soulagée ! Je préfère nettement être accompagnée de personnages sympathiques comme eux que me coltiner l'autre imbécile de kendoka qui… qui… qui est en train de me tendre la main pour m'aider à monter dans la barque ? Je dois avoir des problèmes de vue, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Je cligne des yeux rapidement ma vision ne semble pourtant pas me jouer de mauvais tour. Kanda détourne la tête, le visage fermé, les yeux fuyants et tend la main vers moi. Consciente que rester là scotchée comme une demeurée risque de l'irriter très rapidement, je saisis sa main, gênée. Je sens un fard rouge s'étaler sur mes joues, surtout lorsque Lavi pousse un sifflement équivoque. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas mal jugé le japonais lorsque ce dernier s'écarte au dernier moment de moi. En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je me retrouve à la flotte, sentant l'eau glacée s'infiltrer dans mon uniforme. Je bats des bras rapidement, choquée par ma chute, et remonte à la surface. Je capte au passage le sourire triomphant et terriblement diabolique de Kanda. Oh l'espèce d'******* ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, vu que mon Innocence est ridiculement inutile, mais je trouverais bien un moyen !

Je me hisse difficilement sur la barque, les vêtements trempés, de l'eau dégoulinant de mes cheveux roux plaqués sur mon visage et mes épaules. Une fois assise, grelottant de froid, je jette un regard acide au japonais, qui ne s'en émeut pas une seule seconde. Au contraire, rien ne semble vouloir faire disparaître ce stupide sourire de satisfaction.

La barque suit son chemin tandis que j'essore mes cheveux, sous l'œil désolé de Krory et celui amusé de Lavi. Ils m'ont fait la grâce de ne pas émettre de commentaires. Je me sens assez stupide d'avoir cru un seul instant que Kanda pouvait se montrer galant. Surtout avec moi !

En vérité, personne n'ouvre la bouche. Kanda s'est refermé comme une huître, Krory semble songeur et Lavi sourit, une mine calculatrice collée sur le visage. Je soupire, puis ouvre le dossier que m'a confié Reever. Quelques pages dressent la liste de disparitions suspectes dans un village, dans le sud de l'Inde. Les Traqueurs sur place n'ont pas confirmé la présence d'Akumas, mais d'après des témoignages, certains habitants auraient trouvé la mort suite à un violent poison d'origine inconnue. Il pourrait s'agir des rayons mortels d'un ou plusieurs Akumas. Super… Très engageant comme mission… J'ai déjà peur rien qu'en lisant le dossier, ça promet.

* * *

><p>J'observe le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais voyagé en première classe. Enfin, ce train là c'est loin d'être le TGV. Lavi et Krory sont installés en face de moi et discutent. Je ne comprends pas tout à leur conversation, trop obnubilée par ce qui m'attend en Inde. C'est la première fois que je pars aussi loin... si on fait abstraction du fait que je suis passée dans une autre dimension, bien sûr.<p>

Kanda nous a quitté (non, il est toujours vivant, je vous rassure) avant de monter dans le train. Je suis bien contente de le voir partir car l'atmosphère s'était nettement détendue après son départ.

Cela faisait quelques heures que nous avions quitté la Congrégation de l'Ombre et le sourire d'Allen me manquait. Oui, j'avais vraiment eu le coup de foudre, et alors ? Mettez-vous à ma place : vous vous trouvez dans un environnement hostile, obligé de vous battre alors que vous n'avez jamais fait ça de votre vie, que vous allez certainement mourir et que la plupart des personnes que vous avez croisé vous trouve louche… et bien, vous vous raccrochez à a ce que vous pouvez. Et moi, le seul avantage que je vois, pour le moment, à me trouver dans le monde de DGray Man c'est de pouvoir parler à Allen.

Après un énième soupir, je me replonge dans la lecture du dossier _ oui, je m'étais arrêtée de lire dans la barque parce que ça me donnait le mal de mer. Bref, je parcours du regard la deuxième feuille qui constitue le rapport des Traqueurs sur une possible Innocence, cachée dans ce fameux village que j'ai de moins en moins envie de visiter. Le diamant de Kali. Un objet sacré qui se trouverait quelque part, dans un temple perdu… Non, mais attendez ! Un temple caché, un trésor… C'est de l'Indiana Jones, ça !

_ C'est un diamant très ancien, me lance soudain Lavi en réponse à mes questions muettes.

Je relève la tête et observe le bookman junior. Il se tient la tête appuyée dans sa main, un air énigmatique flottant sur son visage.

_ Et on sait où se trouve le temple ?

Lavi me sourit.

_ Les Traqueurs ont déniché une carte qui révèlerait son emplacement à quelques détails près. Mais moi, je suis un bookman. Ca va être du gâteau !

Je ne relèverai pas le ton vaniteux employé par le rouquin. Je pense que cela se passe de commentaires.

_ Dans ce cas, nous serons vite rentrés ! S'exclame Krory, joyeux à cette idée.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, lui et moi. Sauf que Lavi semble très prompt à gâcher ce court moment d'allégresse. Il se penche vers l'avant, joignant ses mains sous son menton. Son œil vert brille de malice.

_ Et bien, je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place, Crow-chan, dit-il.

Le sourire de Krory se casse immédiatement la gueule, tandis que je serre les documents entre mes mains. Que veut-il dire par là ?

_ Explique toi, lui dis-je.

_ Le diamant de Kali risque d'être très difficile à atteindre. On raconte qu'il renferme des pouvoirs terrifiants, destructeurs même. Autrefois, il aurait fait trembler la terre, comme animé par une volonté propre. Certains disent qu'il réclame le sang et que quiconque le possède est destiné à lui servir d'instrument jusqu'à connaître une mort tragique. Voilà pourquoi, les peuples hindous qui vivaient là il y a plusieurs siècles ont bâti un temple, perdu au cœur de la jungle indienne, afin de le dissimuler au monde entier. Ils se sont évertués à oublier sa présence.

Le rouquin s'était mis à tracer sur la table des formes invisibles avec son doigt.

_ Des pièges mortels jalonnent le temple et pour arriver jusqu'au diamant, il faut tous les éviter. Et une fois le joyau atteint, il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que les légendes soient fausses. Sélène-chan tout va bien ?

Oui. Mis à part le fait que je dois être blanche comme un linge et que mes mains tremblent tellement que les regards de Lavi et de Krory convergent vers les documents du dossier, qui s'agitent nerveusement entre mes doigts.

_ Tu as peur ? Demande Lavi, goguenard.

Je pose les feuilles sur le siège à côté de moi, afin de dissimuler mon trouble.

_ Mais p-p-p-pas du tout !

Ni Krory, ni Lavi (ni vous, lecteurs) ne sont dupes. Je suis morte de trouille ! Lavi n'aurait jamais du me raconter cette horrible histoire ! Je prie pour que le train tombe en panne et que nous soyons obligés de rester là.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds relevés en chignon strict sur sa tête entre dans le wagon. Elle nous demande si nous avons besoin de quelque chose.

_ STRIKE !

Et voilà Lavi qui entre en mode « flirt ». Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Remarquons quand même qu'avec moi, il ne l'a pas fait. Ah ! Déprime quand tu nous tiens…

Une fois la blonde repartie, je jette un regard acide au rouquin, agacé par son air stupide et niais.

_ Il te reste encore un peu de bave au coin des lèvres.

_ Hein ? De quoi tu parle ?

Je soupire et réplique aussitôt :

_ Je parle du fait que tu es en train de te couvrir de ridicule devant cette femme, ce qui n'est pas bon signe vu que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de reluquer des espèces de poufs blondes, qui généralement son des ennemis !

Lavi reste scotché face à ma remarque. Soudain, un reniflement très appuyé nous fait tourner la tête et nous tombons sur le visage décomposé de Krory.

_ Snif… Eliade…

Et zut ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de bourde !

_ Oh, mais non, Krory-san ! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Je ne parlais pas d'elle !

Impossible de le calmer. Au contraire, il entre dans une crise de larmes terrible.

_ Sélène-chan, intervient Lavi. Comment tu es au courant pour… Aaaah ! Crow-chan ! Ne te mouche pas dans mon écharpe !

_ Bouhouhou ! Pardon, Lavi ! Je suis un minaaable !

Cette mission promet d'être longue. Très longue…

* * *

><p><em>La mission au prochain épisode ! ^^ Place aux reviews :<em>

_**Lurichio-chan**__: Ah oui Sélène a un côté trèèèès guimauvien (j'aime bien l'expression, je connaissais pas ^^). Mais bon avec tout ce qui lui arrive on peut comprendre qu'elle ait besoin de se changer les idées. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_**Luna Sylva**__ : En fait, j'aime bien écrire à la première personne car je préfère adopter le point de vue d'un personnage, surtout un boulet pareil ^^. Mais je comprends que cela puisse faire peur, au premier abord. Mais je suis contente que tu sois venue lire parce qu'au début je craignais que personne ne veuille lire en pensant que ce serait une fic « fantasme ». Donc, merci beaucoup !_

_**Origine**__ : Et bien, pour Lenalee c'est vrai qu'elle s'en prend souvent plein la tronche, et même dans ma fanfic je ne l'épargne pas trop, mais c'est à cause de l'histoire avec Allen. Comme dans le manga, ils ont l'air assez proche ce n'est pas parce que Sélène arrive qu'Allen va avoir le coup de foudre. J'aime bien le fait que Sélène soit jalouse, ça dévoile un autre côté de sa personnalité. Et pour Kanda, il ne risque pas de s'adoucir dans ma fanfic ^^. J'aime bien le fait que Sélène et lui ne puissent pas s'entendre et qu'elle ait la trouille. Parfois, elle a des sursauts de témérité mais ce n'est pas ça qui va faire peur à Kanda. Enfin pour les combats, tu as raison : Sélène ne va sûrement pas anéantir un akuma niveau trois XD. C'est tout juste si elle peut venir à bout d'un simple petit akuma, et encore… Non, elle a vraiment une Innocence pitoyable, il n'y a pas de pouvoir caché derrière. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_**Missy **__: Merci de me lire ! Mais tu sais, c'est un peu mal barré pour qu'elle finisse avec Allen ^^. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas intégrer de romance. C'est juste une fanfic humoristique. Après, tout dépend si les lecteurs veulent voir de la romance, là pourquoi pas. A bientôt !_


End file.
